An elevator trip gone wrong, maybe?
by Eliza Tenorio
Summary: A oneshot that revolves around girl and her encounter with Miles Edgeworth in the office elevator. But something goes wrong. Miles x OC


This small but true story starts with a young, optimistic, dreaming young lady. She came from humble beginnings but not once complained. Since she was a small child she had learned that life was lived best with a smile and good comments towards all, even those who gave her ill will. This girl then moved from the only world she had ever known into a place very different from her small village back in Mexico. Los Angeles was a crowded city with many attractions, whether they were people or buildings. She soon found friends and later began to attend a curious university at age 17. Yes, she was a little smarter than the rest, but she never looked down on people for that reason. This girl was too kind for that. Once at Ivy University, she meet a young man that was about to graduate who was as equally as kind and different as she was. His name was Phoenix Wright. She met him through another friend of hers, Larry Butz who, at the moment, kept saying she was the cutest of the cute from the foreign department. Even though Larry was flirtatious, he too, was kind like Phoenix. So it made sense that three became good friends. Larry didn't attend that university, rather visited at times to find himself a girlfriend or maybe catch up with Phoenix, but it was mostly because of the female factor.

Some years later, Phoenix had now become a great defense attorney, inspiring everyone at Ivy University in the law department. It was great timing since, Rosalia, the girl, was at her last year of law and desperately needed to know whether to become a defense attorney or a prosecuting attorney. Rosalia Tenorio would love to work at Wright and Co offices with Phoenix and Maya, but at the same time she admired the fiery passion she had seen Ms. Skye prosecute and declare criminals guilty. Rosalia had come from a small village, as mentioned before. This meant that they didn't really have a justice department over there. Sure they had the sheriff and two deputies, but leaving justice to three people didn't work as well. Bribes were easily accomplished since no one there was truly well off economically. Rosalia had seen many times innocent people taken to the federal jails somewhere else around the country, all because of the corrupt justice system.

So now we find ourselves at the Wright and Co offices where Rosalia is conveying her sentiments to her good friend, Phoenix.

-"But Rosalia, all prosecutors are usually out for themselves. They are cruel people, and even though I know you have a good heart, you never how that will affect you." Phoenix began to persuade.

-"Yes I know but I don't' think I could defend someone I knew wasn't guiltless. I mean, what do you do when you get those types of cases?"

-"I don't get those." He said with a carefree attitude and a guilty smile. Rosalia's jaw dropped, she then composed herself with a small but nervous smile.

-"Well, I - it's just, that. What I mean to say Phoenix is that I want justice no matter what and how can I accomplish total justice without both sides of the spectrum?"

Sighing Phoenix, still smiling, answered. -"I don't suppose you can become both?"

-"Both?!" Rosalia's eyes widened and her resolution spiked through the roof.-"Why that's a brilliant idea Phoenix! I-I, I need to call the university counselor right now to see if that could be a possibility."

And so Rosalia called and figured out that it was a possibility since she was not minoring in anything, she could choose to minor in law once again and end up both.

-"So the real question, which one will you minor in?" Phoenix asked.

-"In defense law, of course! It takes a lot more courses to become a prosecutor." Rosalia exclaimed with a wide smile. She soon dropped that smile when her defense attorney friend frowned. -"No, no I didn't mean… I'm sorry my good friend, but that's the faster way. I actually think it's harder to become a defense attorney, but because that takes more skill rather than academics." Phoenix kind of lifted his head towards Rosalia.

-"Heh, I guess you're right." He beamed.

-"Plus, I know an amazing attorney that will take me no matter what~"

-"Who? …" Rosalia gave him a smirk and tilted her head towards him with an eyebrow raised. -"Oh, you mean.. Hey come on! No fair. You say it as if I don't anything else to do." He pouted. She began to chuckle, making the other attorney feel a bit less like chopped liver, as they say.

* * *

A few months passed and the young apprentice had gotten an internship with the greatest prosecuting attorney yet, Lana Skye. She was Ema's sister who was Phoenix's friend who reminded Phoenix and Rosalia of Maya a whole lot. Nonetheless, Ema had taken Phoenix's favor and had helped Rosa, as she called Rosalia, get the best deal when it came to internships. Now, just because Rosa had gotten the internship as easily as she did, it didn't mean that it was smooth sailing from there. Ms. Skye worked her to the bone. She had her do everything or watch the attorney do every single paperwork stack, as well as accompanying her to all the trials. Where she could not do homework, but rather sit there attentively and take notes, even if the trials were similar. Ms. Skye insisted that even though trials seemed similar, they all had small differences, which Rosa could learn from. On that internship, Rosalia began to meet a lot of famous prosecuting attorney's, as well as some well known detectives from the police department, such as a certain Detective Gumshoe. Rosalia thought that Gumshoe had a heart of gold, but the man he was friends with, the second in command in the prosecuting offices; did not. The way that man carried himself was with poised elegance, but at the same time with arrogance. He drove things like pink, or as he called it, magenta Alfa Romeo sports cars. This color was his sort of spirit animal, thought Rosalia, since all his clothes and office and utensils were this color. She even thought that his food had to be this color as well, though proven wrong one lunch break. Miles Edgeworth was something else, she thought. Although the man was thought to be handsome, something threw her off. The way he would act after an ride on the elevator, or how he would miss work on days that small earthquakes had been rumored to appear. Also, around the office, people would often murmur terrible things about the man.

Now enough about that man. Rosalia couldn't judge him too harshly. She was actually very fond of his performance in the courts. The way Phoenix and him battled was always breathtaking. Ms. Skye had nothing on the young prosecutor, well that is, other than more experience.

-"Ms. Tenorio, I will not be here tomorrow. So I will need you to do all the paperwork for me, understand? If you have any doubts on some of the forms. Leave them be. All of these are due next week." Lana began to get up from her desk and looked at Rosa straight in the eye. -"Though I do like having everything done a week beforehand, this will have to do, you understand?"

-"Y-yes, of course Ms. Skye. With great pleasure and honor." Rosalia smiled with gratitude for her trust in her. -"Although, If I may so boldly ask, why are you going to be absent tomorrow?"

Lana stopped before grabbing her coat and smiled.

-"Well, that's because it's Ema's birthday. You mustn't have forgotten, Ms. Tenorio." She responded cheerfully.

-"OH! that's right, I'm so sorry. It's been kind of crazy with so many classes I almost forgot… Say, Ms Skye?"

-"Yes Ms Tenorio?"

-"Could I drop off something at your house tomorrow morning before coming here, for Ema?" They both traveled together down the elevator. Lana turned towards Rosa with kind eyes and nodded.

-"I don't see why not?"

-"Thank you so much!" The two walked out, said their heartfelt goodbyes and strode off to their cars. Before leaving, Rosalia saw Ms. Skye have a few words with Mr. Edgeworth, who in return, visibly sighed but agreed to whatever she had said. Rosalia then rode off, hurrying to finish a paper and get a Pink Princess samurai toy for Ema.

* * *

The next day was a perfect day for a birthday, if it was indoors that is. Rosalia had woken up to find that the windows were being pelted with rain drops. Sighing she got ready for a lonely day. It's not that she didn't like the rain, she just didn't like the clouds that came with it. They were gray and gloomy clouds. For some reason, they always made her more lazy. So after breakfast she grabbed the keys to her humble car and drove off to Ms. Skye's house and later work.

Rosalia gave her rounds around the office's underground parking lot, but had no luck in the guest's parking spaces. So she had to go out, and park in the public parking lot two blocks away.

She was soaked. She didn't think that she would get this wet but she did. She scolded herself for not bringing her umbrella as she pressed the button of the elevator with a trembling hand. She shivered as she checked the contents of her purse, seeing that some receipts hadn't gotten wet. Sighing with relief, she entered the elevator and heard a man yell -"Wait! Hold the door." Complying with his request, she did. Only to get a grunt instead of a thank you from none other than Miles Edgeworth. He eyed her suspiciously only to say. -"I thought you parked in the guest parking."

-"I do, Mr. Edgeworth, Sir. But it was full today." Rosa responded with a small chattering of her teeth.

-"I've never understood why foreigners are so formal. Having vocabulary as if their parents came from Harvard." For some reason he sounded annoyed. He then again eyed her and shifted uncomfortably. "The elevator is sure taking it's time going to the fifth floor today…"

-"Sir? Are you alright? Um, the elevator door won't move away from you so you don't have to move any closer." Rosa inched closer and knocked on the sliding door, smiling. The prosecutor was taken back. Was she mocking him? Why was she smiling in such a way?

-"Look Ms. - …. Ms… Miss. I don't appreciate you using me as a source of humou-

Suddenly the elevator halted and bounced in response, giving a grunt. It squealed as if the gears were straining themselves. Almost instantly, Mr. Edgeworth uttered a word that Rosalia would never use in her life. He then backed away from the door with a pale face and looked as if he was going to break into a cold sweat in any minute.

-"S-Sir. Mr. Edgeworth, Sir. I-it's okay. We need to only press the emergency button and they'll get us out in a jiffy." She said with a smile as she pressed the red button that was bigger than the rest, triggering a red light to appear inside the elevator. Edgeworth scoffed and leaned against the far left corner of the small elevator. -"Oh dear. That's going to hurt our eyes… Let me unscrew the red lid off." Rosa began to scramble for her multi-screw tool kit. (Her dad always taught her to carry a sewing kit and a toolbox of some sorts). She then tippy toed and unscrewed the red cover, leaving only a normal light bulb.

-"There, isn't that much better, Mr. Edgeworth, Sir?" She sat near him and heaved down a sigh, but still grinning.

-"You don't have to say that everytime Miss.- ... Mr. Edgeworth is quite fine."

-"Rosalia Tenorio, is my name Mr. Edgeworth, Si-... Mr. Edgeworth."

-"Miss Tenorio… where exactly are you from, might I ask?" He began to slowly scoot downward, still leaning on the elevator wall.

-" A small town in central Mexico, San Angel. It's not really on the maps, but it is quite a beautiful place. You should go someday." Rosa relaxed and began to remember the sweet scent of her home and of the small, but vibrant village.

-"Sounds nice." Edgeworth meant well, but he, himself did not feel the same way. He grunted once seated on the floor and held his stomach. He already felt dizzy, as if he needed some more air. He looked away from Rosalia, not wanting to seem weak. Not wanting for another person to know about his past. Although, what difference did it make? He was sure that someone from the offices already told her. Why else would she have given him such a sly comment? Although, the way she was acting and staring at him were as if she didn't know. As if she genuinely cared.

-"Nonsense." He muttered.

-"What's nonsense?" She asked. -"Say… it's getting awfully stuffy in here. Let me open up the vent on the ceiling." She began to get up but once standing, blushing she looked down at the man with embarrassment. -"D-d-do you think you could shield your eyes for a moment, Mr. Edgeworth? I- uh, am wearing a skirt and will be elevated in order to do this…" Rosalia hated to make their stay awkward but she would find it more awkward to have to come down to a blushing Mr Edgeworth because of her neglect of giving him a warning. It wasn't that he wasn't a gentleman, but it was human nature to check on people to see what the other might be doing.

-"Please refrain from ever saying that to me again. Erm, I would've figured that out on my own…"

She nodded in response, but wasn't sorry for taking the extra precaution. After some minutes she successfully took off the top cover and breathed in a breath of fresh air. She then kneeled next to the huffing man and put her hand on his shoulder. Then motioned towards the ceiling and simpered.

-"Everything will be alright Sir, don't worry one bit." She assured kindly.-" We all have our fears. And sometimes talking about them helps… So if you need, I am all ears."

Almost immediately he reacted in a negative way. Miles Edgeworth yanked his shoulder away from her hand in quite a harsh way, then with a frown decided to scold the girl.

-"I don't need your pity." He said firmly with a cold stare.

-"S-sorry Mr. Edgeworth..." Rosalía tilted her head to the right, feeling a bit foolish, thinking that him - of all people -would perhaps open up to her. -"Well." She began to say softly. -"If you feel a bit embarrassed about it, I can start with mine! For example, for some odd reason my nightmares are always in public bathrooms." She grinned at the thought, thinking it was pretty funny, but true.

-"That's uh...quite unique." He responded.

-"I also have a small fear that the people with huge man hands will one day grab hold of my face and slam it on the ground... it's a rather irrational fear, but it's still a concern of mine." She giggled while wiggling her hands. This resulted in Edgeworth feeling self conscious and thoroughly checking his hands. He then suspiciously eyed the girl who so freely gave this information away. He saw that she was on the simple side of things and didn't really bother on thinking on grander scale matters other than the immediate problem. It seemed as though this touched Mr. Edgeworth's heart. Her simplicity in her smile and comments somehow reminded him of all the good qualities Larry and Phoenix Wright possessed.

After a long period of silence the prosecuting attorney decided to talk.

-"It seems as if they will be taking their time today. "

-"If you need help finishing any paperwork because of this delay, I'd be happy to help."

-"Nonsense, you have your own work. " All she did was nod. -"You know... I suppose I could somewhat entertain you a story about a brilliant boy and his amazing father." He eyed the little woman and was a bit happy that he brought a nice smile to her face. -"Since you entertained me with your, uh, unique but well pondered fears." All she did was laugh in response.

-"Yes, that sounds really interesting." Rosalía then said.

-"Well then, this story begins around the boy's age of 10. His father had the most special and awesome job a man of pure justice could have, he was an attorney." And with that the young man spend what seemed like hours, retelling the story of three boys and a class trial, how he mimicked his father and defended the weak. How, the boy began to know what true friendship was and his father began to take him to high profile trials, to observe a real defense attorney at work. The young man then paused, and sighed. He looked at the big, hazel eyes that observed him and his every movement. Those eyes who had not turned away from his since the beginning of his simple story. It seemed to him that those eyes still craved to hear more and to learn more about the man with the "cool" stories. Still eyeing the girl, he suspiciously began to tell her about the fateful day his hero had died. How he soon left everything he knew and cared for.

Of course he didn't say that the boy was him, no, he simply said or began sentences with "the boy" or "that child".

Miles then continued to tell her the rest of the boy's life and how he had ended on the other side of justice. That the boy wasn't a boy anymore, that he had matured into a man.

-"Is the boy happy?" She asked when it was obvious that the other person had stopped talking.

-"What do you mean?"

-"Is he happy being a man, I mean." She clarified

-"I suppose yes. Well, at least he is now. He's been able to find things from the past that makes him remember what true happiness is." Edgeworth pondered.

-"And what is that?" She then asked again.

-"You do like to ask a lot of questions don't you?" All she did was nod, being oblivious to the small insult that had been given.-"Fine, okay. Well, I'd like to say that it is friendship. Or at least learning to truly appreciate it once again."

The girl laughed and leaned back into the wall of the elevator. -"Yeah, you're right. That always makes people really happy. It seems Phoenix has had the same impression on us both." Rosalía commented with a smile.

-"Wh-what are you-..

She raised an eyebrow and turned to her elevator companion.

-"There's an old saying in my village. _If someone knows most of the details, it means they did it._" She paused and then kept talking. -"The Elder used to tell it to us when we were children to get us to say the truth."

After for what seemed for a long time, all he did was nod and say.-"Clever."

And with that, silence lingered between the two. Long enough for the curious Rosalía to start staring at the young prosecutor, while he gazed upward. She found it funny how his eyes matched his hair color perfectly. She also noticed that when he faced forward, because of his bangs, you couldn't see his ears.

-"Stop." Was all he muttered in annoyance.

-"Oh! Very sorry, Mr Edgeworth." She faced the other way with the word "ashamed" written all over her face.

-"Stop that too." He ordered once this time she was fully oblivious to what she was doing. -"You're still doing it, and it bothers me." She rapidly turned to him, with a questioning face towards the seemingly selfish man, making demands like he ruled the elevator.

-"I mean the face that you're making, stop it." He then clarified, with the same tone of annoyance. She was taken back, but in the end, all Rosalia could do was comply. A large sigh of exasperation soon reach Rosalía's ears from her nearby neighbor.

-"For some reason you have the face of someone who you could spill every secret to." He finally admitted, having his head tilted upwards and resting on the wall behind him.

-"You know, my family was respected for that very reason. People from all around the village would come to our humble home to spill out their secrets, knowing they would be well kept." The girl said proudly.

-"Then you're wasting your time here. You should've become a psychologist, a shrink for mentally unstable people."

-"True... but I wanted to learn justice and law, something we lacked in my village."

-"Good reasoning, I guess... Tell me about your village." The young prosecutor demanded but with a softer tone of voice.

This time it was Rosalia's turn to talk about her childhood. Her village friends, her village school, and her village in general. She began talking about the simple appearance of the settlement, the flora and fauna that surrounded it. Her words then shifted towards describing the people that resided there and slowly reached the end by talking about the people close to her. To her surprise, Miles Edgeworth listened to it all, he perhaps didn't keep his gaze towards her in all times. Nonetheless, took the effort to listen, not hear, her delicate details she so freely gave.

-"Now that you've given me the back story, why not tell me the story I wanted to hear, hmm?" Edgeworth waited for her to finish before inserting that comment.

-"Oh, yes. Sorry, I must've understood the request wrong." She smiled sheepishly as she once again began to describe the village, but in the law factor, accompanied by her feelings toward it.

To Edgeworth, the way she talked had such an impact that it reached his heart. In all honesty, he didn't mind learning about her past in general. Her voice and the words she chose to dictate with, resonated in his ears as if he were listening to a symphony. For the very first time, he had taken an interest to a stranger's backstory, or a stranger in general. He had never met such a virtuous, and humble woman. At first he simply thought she was an ignorant simpleton, who didn't know the ways of the world. But as time passed by in the elevator, and the two learned more about each other, not only Miles but Rosalia too, questioned why they hadn't talked to one another sooner.

-"So from what I have just heard, moving to L.A must have been a huge culture shock." He commented a while after she had finished talking once again. All she did was nod with a clumsy smile. A smile Miles started to look forward to.

-"It wasn't as bad when I made friends though." Was all she responded while she looked at the time on her wrist watch.

-"What time is it?" He asked at the same time he peered over towards her wrist. They sat in such a close manner that he actually could read what it said.

-"Exactly Two O'Clock." They voiced at the same time. Rosalia turned quickly towards the man sitting beside him and gave a guffaw in return to what just had happened. To many, that loud boisterous laugh would have seemed annoying, but to Edgeworth's amazement it was contagious. Rarely in his life did he ever laugh like this, and if he did, it was at the expense of someone else's clumsy tragedies or ironic occurrences. After they both sighed with a large grin on their faces, they peer at each other. For Rosalia, she momentarily realized how grateful she was for this weird morning, for getting to know the man that sat right beside her and for simply being able to relax for awhile and just talk. She too was grateful for her clothes rapid drying capacity. For Edgeworth, while Rosalia was thinking of her gratefulness, he too was giving thanks. He gave thanks that he found someone who didn't judge him for his silly fears and took the time to hear his tale. He gave thanks for learning that people with true and honest hearts did exist. He gave thanks as well for being able to laugh at such a trivial thing, but to receive the old feeling of happiness from his childhood. He appreciated that he could be grateful for his friend Phoenix and Larry. But most of all, he was truly grateful for meeting such an amazing woman, someone who finally could make his heart beat with a simple smile. He didn't notice until now, but her smiles made him smile. Her beauty in words and in personality only matched her beauty in her outward physical traits.

Without noticing he had began to lean closer towards the girl that sat beside him. She too, was oblivious because she was too busy examining her clothing. With her head tilted down, how would she feel his head approximating her own? But soon enough she felt his breath on her ear. She froze.

-"M-Mr. Edgeworth?" Rosalia muttered.

Suddenly the elevator groaned, and shot upward, flinging the people inside it up and to the left. When the elevator stopped, Rosalia had landed on Miles chest and who had instinctively seized her head and held her close, in a protective stance. They both slowly sat up and did not say anything. Soon the elevator doors flung open. The pair shot their gaze towards a man who, was huffing and puffing, but had a large grin on his face.

-"Edgeworth! OH man I was soooo worried for you, pal!" A large, burly man exclaimed as he shot towards Miles and with a quick scoop, gave him a hug that put him on his feet. Rosalia laughing, began to gather her things while sitting down.

-"It seems that Miss Rosalia took good care of you, Edgey pal." Gumshoe had stopped hugging him and patted his shoulder with an approving smile. Edgeworth then turned and helped Rosalia up with a pleased smile. He was finally free and able to get out of the elevator. The moment Rosalia got up, she looked towards the detective, beaming.

-"How do you do, Gumshoe?" She joked with her favorite play on words to greet the detective. The three walked out of the elevator to find more people outside waiting for them with relieved smiles. Prosecutors from the office patted both young people's shoulders and lead them towards the lobby of the fifth floor, only to find more people waiting there for them. It was obvious that most of the commotion was in the sake of the young, male prosecutor whose fear of elevators was well known. Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey both treated Miles and Rosalia with hugs. And to Rosalia's surprise, Ms. Skye and Ema had shown up as well.

-"Ema! Happy Birthday, I'm sorry for you having to come to the offices on your special day…" She smiled sheepishly in their direction.

-"Rosa! Don't worry, I've never experienced something so suspenseful. This room was 80 percent full of stressful worries and carbon monoxide! Well, at least that is what Gumshoe's farts smell like…" Ema expressed with a sly grin. They both giggled, and were the only who giggled from the four who heard her say it. Rosa and Ema kept talking while Edgeworth and Lana took off with their own conversation. Soon their small talk was interrupted by Ms. Sky addressing the whole room.

-"This was a very suspenseful and perhaps stressful morning, so I would like everyone to take an extra half an hour for lunch. After all it is two thirty o'clock, and lunch has just begun." A happy response was given and soon the whole room emptied leaving seven people. Rosalia, Edgeworth, Gumshoe, Ema and Lana Skye, Phoenix and Maya. It was Lana's time to speak again.

-"Since it is Ema's birthday, why don't we all go to her favorite restaurant and celebrate, hmm? My treat." She smiled kindly. They all responded yes in their own cheerful way, except one young man.

-"If I may, I'd like to take Rosalia out for lunch." Everyone's eyes shot toward the gray haired man. He cleared his throat and decided to make his request more clear. -" After all, I gave my word when Ms. Skye asked me yesterday afternoon after work." He then turned towards Rosalia to see her expression of shock. That face soon beamed and nodded, making Edgeworth's face beamed as well with small reddened cheeks.

-" Well, we'll be off then." Everyone expect the pair from the elevator made their way down the stairs. Lana stopped and turned around with a smile. -"Have a good lunch break." And then left.

-"Well! Let's leave as well." Was all that the young prosecutor could muster to say. Rosalia complied as she made her way towards the door that lead to the stairs. They both went down the six flights of stair silently. It wasn't until the third floor that Edgeworth felt like talking.

-" I want to thank you for today." He started. Rosalia's eyes flickered towards his. -"I, uh, have never meet someone as kind hearted as you. You should be proud and I am happy that you are pursuing a career that will help a lot of people." They reached the second floor. -"If you need anything, letter of recommendation, tutoring, advice, anything. Don't hesitate to swing by my office." The girl smiled.

-"I think that I'm not the only one with a kind heart, Mr. Edgeworth." Rosalia responded.

-" I too, would like to have more days like these." He said with a lowered tone of voice. Her laughter echoed throughout the stairwell.

-"I thought you didn't like elevator's." Rosalia joked. They had reached the first floor now.

-"No…. but I enjoyed talking to you, your presence near mine." Edgeworth clarified, slowly. They neared the Lobby's floor and one floor was left for the parking lot.

-"To be honest? So did I. Let's have lunch often. How does that sound?" Rosalia said with all sincerity. The pair had now reached the door that lead towards the parking lot. The young man reached towards the door handle but paused. He looked back at Rosalia and sighed.

Rosalia looked at him quizzically. And before she knew it, Miles had kissed her forehead. He soon retreated, blushing. Though, he wasn't alone. She too blushed. As they stood there, in shock. Rosalia soon gathered the courage to talk.

-"Mr. Edgeworth, if we don't leave now, the restaurants will fill with hungry prosecutors and it will be too loud for us to listen our conversations."

Miles laughed. He couldn't believe that the girl he had begun to fall for had broken the ice with such a trivial comment. Yet it wasn't trivial. It was her way of telling him that she too had feelings for him and wanted to spend more time with him and sincerely listen. Miles opened the door and lead her towards his car.

* * *

They are now walking out of the same car, hand in hand towards the church where they soon will be married after falling for each other on that fateful day, exactly one year ago.

* * *

This is my first oneshot. Yay!` It is also my first time writing in a narrator way... So please comment! Tell me how I did 3 I was thinking of making an insert for this same story, so stay put!


End file.
